Paris in Stars Hollow
by saourise
Summary: Spicing up "Richard in Stars Hollow" episode. Literati .


**Title:** Paris In Stars-Hollow 

**Summary:** I took the liberty of writing the missing scenes from "Richard in Stars Hollow" and change the ending. :)

**Notes:** In responce to Literati fic Exchange. The mission was to write a story according to presented conditions.

To Include at least two of the following:  
1. Takes place in Season 2/3 before they get together 2. A fight between Rory and JessJess confronts Rory on stringing him on, Rory yells at Jess for his lack of motivation, etc.  
3. Paris as an integral player 4. A kiss of some kind

Not to Include:  
1. Any mention of pregnancy 2. Lots of swearing. Some is okay (I realize that this is Jess we're talking about), but make it relevant at least.  
3. No original characters

Rating: Nothing more than PG13

**Disclaimer:** Anything related to GG isn't mine. Some lines have been taken out of the actual GG episode and are not mine. Disney and its movies aren't mine. (Was this necessary?) Two lines in one of the dialogs are not mine and are borrowed from another TV show. (Gosh! I'm so thorough...)

Enjoy.

The girl of the moment stood facing Taylor, Kirk and Paris. Paris was operating in full 'reporter' mode by now, interrogating the unaware Taylor about the decency of the video store and moral codes. Kirk was holding a huge folder, containing incriminating evidence against each film behind the "Rory Curtain". Rory shifted her weight nervously from side to side, until she couldn't stand in such great proximity to the threesome anymore. She looked at the shelves on her left and approached them, moving along the shelves, skimming the titles one by one.

After circling the store, she returned to the group. Taylor looked at her worriedly and asked if she was feeling well.

"Where's "Toy Story"?" Rory demanded.

Flipping open his file, Kirk skimmed the first two pages and then announced, ""Toy Story", rated G by the ultraliberal MPAA. The main characters, Woody."

"Note sexual reference." piped in Taylor.

"- And Buzz."

"Note drug reference." injected Taylor.

"- Are owned by a child in a single-parent household in which the father is noticeably absent. Woody and Buzz have toy friends including a talking potato,"

"A sex-obsessed talking potato," amended Taylor.

"- A sex-obsessed talking potato, a sex-obsessed Bo Peep doll, who cannot keep her hands or lips off Woody," continued Kirk "and an Etch-a-Sketch whose "knobs" must be "adjusted" to produce results."

Rory sighed."This is not happening," she muttered.

Paris took the lead. ""The Little Mermaid"?"

Kirk looked back onto the sheet of paper before him and said, "In "The Little Mermaid," a scene depicts a priest becoming noticeably aroused whilst presiding over a wedding."

"Also, a castle spire on the jacket art for the video resembles a phallus." Said Taylor.

""Beauty and the Beast"?" asked Rory.

Once again Kirk looked down at the text before him and read out loud,"Initially portrayed as a somewhat reserved girl in provincial France, Belle is a stark contrast to the harlots that seem to populate her quiet village. Belle's blue pinafore dress and white shirt conversely covers her cleavage. While spending time with the objects of her affections, Belle has worn increasingly revealing and less restricting dresses. In the ballroom scene Belle wears a yellow low cut dress displaying aspects of her figure her partner would find sexually enticing specifically her shoulders and cleavage."

"So?" Rory questioned dryly.

Taylor looked strangely at Rory and said, "It's inappropriate behavior for a young lady. Did you know she was just eighteen?"

Rory stared at Taylor openly now. "Who wrote all these things?" she demanded.

Paris stepped closer to Kirk enthusiastically. "May I look at that?" she said.

"Uh.. Sure." Kirk looked at Taylor for approval, but Paris already held the thick file in her hands, and was reading it thoroughly.

Fixing his cardigan a little, Taylor declared, "This is obviously material not acceptable for children. It is time for us to stand up and tell the liberal entertainment industry that America will not tolerate the continual erosion of the minds of our young people with obscene content as such."

"I say let's ban all these crass, materialistic, sun-worshipping neo-pagans of California.", came a male voice from behind the practically empty stand.

Jess leaned against the wall with a smug expression on his face. Once again Stars-hollow was involved in a disturbingly amusing incident.

Taylor blinked. "I don't appreciate this kind of attitude, young man."

Jess shrugged. "You're the one who said it, not me."

"I did not say that!" exclaimed Taylor, who was turning slightly flushed.

Jess detached himself from the wall, circling the group, and stopping when he reached Rory's side. "What else could you mean?"

Taylor looked straight at Rory and ordered, "Rory, tell this boy to leave."

Rory's eyes widened. "What?"

"How about you just ban me from ever entering this town again.." suggested Jess.

"Who are you?" piped in Paris.

"I'm Jess."

Paris stepped towards him, opening her pad. "Do you live here? Do you agree with this?"

"With the witch hunt?"

"Okay," Rory announced, "We're going now." She took Paris' hand and pulled her towards the exit.

"Thanks for your help," Paris chimed in Taylor's direction.

Taylor waved his hand in a dismissing manner and smiled. Jess edged towards the exit as well.

"Be sure to check out the music store. It's begging for a restricting order of some kind." he suggested, while flashing Taylor a sweet smile and waving goodbye.

Once outside, the only sounds coming from Paris were scribbling noises.

"Paris, would you stop it. This is completely ridiculous," Rory said, exasperated. "There's nothing there to write about."

"Are you kidding me - this is our big break."

"Yeah, if it was a fiction contest."

"Yeah well, it's no drugs or underground crime, but it's huge!"

"It's temporary insanity," mumbled Rory.

"Look. You might want to live in your imaginary world, but they did put those movies behind a curtain. It's censorship in it's purest form."

""Small town minds run amok.", Jess' voice read. Turning his head in Paris' direction he said, "Catchy."

"Where did you get this?" barked Paris, looking at her pad that was now held by Jess. Rory just rolled her eyes. Paris snatched her notes from Jess' hands.

Jess feigned surprise,"Hey! No need for violence."

"You stole it." Paris accused.

"I wanted to see your notes, see if anything's missing."

"And?"

"You know, this is not all there is to know about the seedy underbelly of Stars-Hollow", he said suggestively.

"Jess don't make it worse than it already is." Rory half pleaded with him.

"Geez Rory, you sounded just like Luke there."

Upon receiving a look, Jess winked at her playfully. She ignored him, turning her attention to Paris instead. More accurately, to the task of making Paris go back home.

Finally managing to insist that she had to help her mom immediately, Rory walked Paris to the bus station. Keeping an eye on Paris' hurried writing, she willed the bus to Hartford to magically appear in front of them. She was oblivious that Jess was silent at last.

He didn't know how long it's been, but looking at Rory wasn't at all boring. She tapped her foot impatiently on the sidewalk and was fidgeting a little from time to time, looking at Paris then down the street then at Paris again. Sometimes her eyes would stop on his face, but dart sideways at once, busing themselves in search on the wishful bus.

After a while the heavy bus arrived. Paris looked at it, distrustfully, and turned to Rory.  
"You know. I'm not sure we'll do this story." She offered.

Rory sighed, "I'm still stuck with that curtain."

Paris took one last glance at Stars-Hollow."So, I guess I'll see you at school."

Rory looked at her, exhausted. "Sure," she agreed nonchalantly.

"You should come next week. We'll be having the annual Book Burning festival," quipped Jess, with a grin.

As the doors of the bus closed, Rory slumped on the bench, letting out a deep breath. Jess sat down beside her and followed the departing bus with his eyes. He felt he needed to think his words over, but they just tore themselves out.

"So what now? Raiding the music store?"

"Jess.."

"I bet there are many things to ban over there." Pretending to think about it, Jess said, "Pretty much everything, you need to give a sign of disapproval first."

"Not funny."

"You'd be surprised how many CDs are bad for you and your kids." Then with a shake of his finger he added, "Those nasty nasty Disney people."

"Jess stop it."

"Stop what?"

"Stop this! Stop making everything into a joke."

"I'm not. This town is a joke. I'm just observing."

"Look, Paris and I are trying to find a story for a Chilton newspaper. Serious story for serious competition. It's really important to me."

"Okay."

"And you telling her made up stories about Stars-Hollow was annoying. Do you hate this place so much?"

"Yes, I do." He deadpanned. After a beat, gesturing around with his hand he said, "They hate me too. It's pretty mutual."

"It doesn't have to be."

"Look, I don't really see why you like it so much. They have a festival for any occasion, a global rumor mill about anything. Mindless, made up reasons to have fairs and games with themes and stupid decorations. And now they have a "Rory Curtain". Any normal person would've packed and left a long time ago."

Rory sat quietly staring at her hands, then the street, then Luke's. Sighing quietly she stood up.

"Going to pack?"

"No. Stop putting down my town, okay?" Rory demanded."You live here too."

"Involuntary." Jess sighed.

"But you are. And Luke lives here, and I live here, and the people you see are good people.."

"Who cannot keep their mouths shut." Jess said cutting her off.

"Well maybe if you stopped your provocations, things would be different."

"They made their minds about me long before I did anything." Jess cut her off again, feeling his voice rising.

"Well stealing gnomes isn't going to make them change their minds, is it." Rory snapped back.

Jess shrugged, "Some people don't have a sense of humor."

"Great. Be like that." Rory spat out, hoping for some answer. When none came, she took a step away dropping a "Fine" his way, before she walked away.

He left a book on her window sill that morning. She forgot to think what it might mean, as she got lost between it's pages, words enveloping her like soft velvet. It's become a habit with the two of them; he'll leave her a book with his notes sprawled on page's margins, nitpicks of himself written in neat handwriting almost on every free region of each page. He would put it on her table along with an extra coffee cup when she was left alone, at last, by Lorelai. Other times she'd find a book of his in her backpack. It's magical appearance there wasn't that mysterious: she always found it after having breakfast at Luke's, and Jess was always on shift those mornings.

She would return it shyly the next time they met. Every time with a small smile, and cautious movement she handed him the book with a quiet "Thank you". It was always in public places, where she was guarded and didn't have to succumb to his penetrating eyes when he asked her how she liked the book. He would invade her safe ground more each time, and she wasn't sure she got left where to run.

Their stupid argument at the bus station bugged her. Her heart went out for Jess after she realized how unwanted he felt, being stuck in a small town against his will. Yet, she felt bad he just kept making pranks that turned people against him.  
Sitting on the edge of her bed, she flipped through his book again, trying to gather scattered pieces of his state of mind. A knock on the door disturbed her peaceful reading, and she put the book away just as Lorelai walked in. She sat beside Rory and put a hand around her shoulder.

"Ah," she sighed, "what a day."

"Yup."

Lorelai stroked Rory's hair, "You Ok?"

Rory smiled back at her mother, "Yes."

Lorelai kissed Rory's forehead caringly. She walked to the door and turned around. "Good night," she exclaimed.

Rory smiled again and said "Good night" as well.

After the door closed, Rory glanced at the window absentmindedly, but was immensely startled by Jess' figure outside. She walked to her window and pushed it open.  
Jess was clad in a jeans jacket and dark pants, and was looking directly at her.

"Truce?" he offered simply.

"I wasn't in any fight with you." She replied.

He nodded, "Okay."

"It was just a disagreement."

Jess nodded, but didn't say anything.

"So, what are you doing here?" Rory inquired suddenly.

"Wanted to run an idea by you."

"Oh. What idea?"

"Well, I have an idea about how to help you and get rid of the "Rory Curtain"."

"Ok, what is the idea?"

Jess nodded his head in the general direction of rest of the town, "Come walk with me."

"Well, can't you tell it to me here?"

Leaning towards the window, Jess lowered his voice to a conspirational tone, "The walls have ears."

Rory rolled her eyes, "Hold on a sec."

She sneaked out of her room to get her coat and shoes, wondering briefly whether to use the door or to climb out of the window. Finally opting for the door, she opened it quietly, and closed it behind her just as quietly. Jess was already waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs, seemingly not bothered by the possibility of being caught sneaking Rory from her house in the middle of the night. She took a place by Jess' side and they strolled away in the direction of the town's central part.

Walking down the streets of Stars Hollow in night time with Jess, was something she could have done months ago when he asked her if she wanted to skip his welcoming party in favor of staring at their shoes. She found herself regretting her decline too many times and felt guilty for it, knowing that logically she made the right decision. He could've charmed his way into her heart on that first night they met and then.. well, then they probably wouldn't be far off of where they are now. Just friends.

They walked in silence, and Rory had a suspicion that he didn't bring her out just to discuss his idea. Something about his smirk and the spark in his eye, told her that she's in for trouble. Hopefully not a whole lot of trouble, but trouble nonetheless. They walked close and Jess glanced at her mischievously every few steps. She didn't have any idea where they were going and what they were going to do, but she still followed him.  
They came up to the video store and stopped. In the front window, to Rory's utter horror was …

"Oh my god! They put a picture of me." Rory chocked out.

"It's a very nice picture" said Jess, while trying to contain his laugher.

Rory hit him playfully, "It's not funny!"

"Then stop smiling."

"I'm not smiling!"

"My mistake."

Rory stared at her picture, wrinkling her brow. "Citizen of the Month. Blech."

She wondered where Taylor got the picture. Everybody indeed knew everything about everybody else in her town. Sometimes she strongly disliked their prying. And now, looking at Jess she remembered their fight, and it seemed pointless all of a sudden, because even though Jess was mad at Stars-Hollow, he was also right about its flaws. Shifting her eyes from the picture to Jess' smiling face, she felt a slight tingle of anticipation.

"So, lets do it."

"What do you mean?" she asked carefully.

Jess took a few steps towards the glass door of the store and peeked inside. Upon trying the door and finding it locked, Jess swirled around and walked into the alley behind the store. Rory warily followed his path.  
They stopped before the back door. He put his hand into his back pocket, and Rory watched him fishing a pin from it. He crutched down in front of the lock, looking at it closely. Jess inspected it, while Rory inspected Jess.

"What are you doing!"

"I'm helping you."

"No. You're breaking and entering."

Jess threw an amused glance her and turned the handle. "It can't be broken if I don't break it," he said as he pushed the door open.

"Wow. It was unlocked."

"Shocking." Jess quipped, while making his way into the dark hallway. Seeing that Rory hesitates he said, "Come on. It was open."

Rory moved swiftly past him, into the store. Once inside, she noticed that they entered the part that was on the other side the curtain, where most of the movies resided. She picked a random tape from one of the shelves, squinting mildly so that she could see its title more clearly. Suddenly the tape cover in her hand has been lit up. Jumping slightly she turned her head to see Jess standing before her, holding a flashlight. He chuckled and pointed it right to her face, making her close her eyes momentarily. She started to protest and the light was out of her eyes and onto Jess's face. He held the flashlight close to his chin, creating horror-movie-like illumination. He wriggled his eyebrows and Rory smiled.

Stepping away from her, Jess turned on his heel and headed to another part of the store. Rory followed him closely, ducking the curtain, to the scarcely filled shelves in the main part of the store until he stopped abruptly, pointing his light to the movies before him. He stuck his flashlight into his mouth and started picking up a few tapes, glancing at their titles and scooping them under his elbow. Rory stood beside him, still not sure what the plan was.

"What are you doing now?"

Jess spun around and looked at her silently. Rolling her eyes, Rory took the flashlight out of his mouth. Jess moved her hand so that she'll shed light onto the shelf he was looking at.

"I'm thinking we ought to surprise a few "Bambi" and "Dumbo" borrowers."

"How?"

Holding up a few tapes of Disney's movies, he started to walk back to the curtain.

"Come on." He urged Rory.

Rory checked that no-one was watching them, or at least she hoped she looked like she knew what she was doing when she turned her head around to skim the empty store. Jess smirked and shook his head; Rory was such an amateur.

"Come on Watson, hurry up."

They went back to the other side of the curtain, maneuvering in the cluttered maze that it has become, until they arrived at the area where most "parental advisory" movies laid.  
Jess gave Rory the tapes he was holding and took "Bambi" in his hand. With expertise movement he opened the box and removed the tape. Next he opened another tape and took out that tape as well. Showing it to Rory, he smirked. It read "Seven". Rory shook her head disapprovingly, and Jess placed it into the "Bambi" box.

He repeated the procedure with several tapes, much to Rory's dismay. Once all tapes' content had been replaced, they rushed back again to retrieve the tapes to their place in the moral part of the store.  
Content, they headed for the backdoor. They walked briskly through the corridor, each step taking them farther away from the crime scene. Jess send his hand to the handle, but stopped abruptly and pulled Rory back into the store. He guided them behind the first shelves he saw, and gently leaned Rory against them, putting his finger to his lips. Rory looked at him with surprised expression and then her ears registered someone's presence in the store. Feeling that their prank was about to end tragically, Rory waited, horrified.  
Jess was less nervous, being aware mostly of Rory's smell and warmth radiating from her flushed face. He examined her face, enjoying their proximity. Her eyes were opened wide and she was holding her breath, apparently, because he would've felt her breath on his cheek if she breathed out.  
Sticking out his head a little from behind the shelves, Jess saw the figure move further into the store. Sensing the right moment came, he pulled Rory from her place and darted to the exit. He pushed her into the hallway first, running close behind. Rory got to the door's handle and yanked it hard, but the door wouldn't open. Hissing "shoot!" under her breath, she tried again, but the door seemed to be stuck. Jess, who arrived at her side one moment later grabbed her waist and moved her aside. Pushing the handle forcefully, and sending it crushing into the outside wall, he guided Rory outside.

Suddenly a male voice called from behind them, "Rory!"

Jess and Rory stopped running and turned around. In front of them stood Kirk. He was wearing striped pajamas and slippers, and his hair was in a mess. Jess sniggered quietly, but Rory still found it hard to breathe. She looked at Kirk silently, dreading the upcoming interrogation.

"What are you doing here?", he uttered, amazed.

"What are we doing where?" asked Jess.

"What were you doing in the video store in the middle of the night?"

"What were you doing in the video store in the middle of the night?" echoed Jess.

"I'm…", stuttered Kirk,"eh…"

"Sleepwalking again, are you Kirk?" asked Jess. "We never were inside the video store, were we?" He turned his head to Rory, urging her to do her part.

"We weren't inside the video store, Kirk" lied Rory, smacking herself inwardly.

"Oh. I must be sleepwalking again," agreed Kirk, unsurely.

Jess took a few steps backwards, signing Rory to mimic his actions.

"Go home, Kirk," he said, before turning around and quickening his pace.

"Night," chimed Rory over her shoulder, just as they started running again.

In a few minutes, they were back in front of Rory's window.

"We're in so much trouble right now," Rory breathed out as she was trying to estimate her strength for climbing through the window.

"Relax, nothing is going to happen to you," Jess assured her putting his hands together and bending his knees slightly.

"Put your foot here and pull yourself up," he said.

Rory put one hand on the window frame, and her right foot in Jess hands. Feeling herself being pushed up, she grabbed his shoulder lightly for balance. Almost involuntary, she imagined feeling his warmth through the fabric of his coat, instantly feeling guilty for it. She felt Jess' muscles tighten when he lifted her up, until she could sit on the sill.

"How do you know?" she asked, reluctantly detaching her fingers from his shoulder.

She lifted her legs over the edge and stood up. Turning back to face Jess, she saw him looking at her again, a small smile tugging at his lips.

"Rory, we haven't been caught. And even if we did, I doubt anyone would blame you for it," he chuckled, "Temporary insanity, right?"

Rory returned his smile, not sure what should happen next.  
Jess' smile faded as they locked gazes. She wondered if she would be mad at him if he kissed her right now. But too soon for her taste Jess stepped away from her window.

"Good night, Rory."

Jess started walking away, taking slow steps backwards, as he watched Rory move away from the window as well. Just as he was about to turn away, he heard his name. Rory was leaning out of her window with something in her hand. Jess walked closer and she handed him a book.

"I forgot to give you this."

Jess raised his eyebrow, "Finished already?"

Rory lowered her eyes, but raised them back to his just as quickly. "Umm, I just wanted to lend you a book," she said.

Jess looked at the cover and smiled. "Thanks."

Rory leaned back from the outside chill and murmured, "Good night." Then she closed the window and waved weakly to Jess.

Jess opened the book. Almost every page was filled with handwriting, Rory's handwriting. Raising his head he flashed a smirk to Rory, before turning away and letting it grow to a full smile.

The end.


End file.
